The Dance
by Gie
Summary: Story 5 in my Songfic Series. A Goten & Bura fic but in Yamucha's POV. Also a bit of Bulma & Vejiita. Does that make sense? To find out more, read on! Summary: Goten and Bura tie the knot! Or is that tail?


**_The Dance_**   
**_by Gie (phowah@cs.com)_****__**

_Disclaimer: The vibrant personalities of DragonballZ are not mine, they belong to Toriyama Akira. *sigh*___

_The song, 'The Dance', is sung by the King of Country himself, Garth Brooks. He, and maybe some other people, own it.___

_a/n: Well, I've done Bulma's point of view in 'Love She Can't Live Without,' Vejiita's view in 'Angel in my Eyes,' and now it's Yamucha's turn. He may not be my favorite DBZ character, but he deserves his say, ne? This takes place WAY, WAY after DBZ and GT have ended. Even though I consider this a songfic, the song is not prominent throughout the entire fic. The story is told mostly through 3rd person, centering on Yamucha. Although, the story is not completely about him. Confused? You'll understand in a moment or two. Really.___

_NOTE: This is story Five in my Songfic Series. Yes, I am creating another series. *grin* I feel the other two (I mentioned them above) actually *do* go together, and help tell Toriyama's story, or at least add to the original DBZ timeline. Story #2 has not been written, as of yet, but I do know what it'll be about. So, here we go! LEt me know what you think, I'd really like to hear from you!___

_Gie-chan_

**The Dance**   
***************   


"Do I really have to wear this?" 

"Yes!" 

"But it's so uncomfortable. I feel like I'm being strangled!" 

"Too bad. It said 'Black tie only.' So that means the tux. Now   
suck it in, and deal with it, Yamucha!" 

The warrior grumbled under his breath. "Why are all the   
females I have ever associated with, pushy as hell?" He heard a   
growl from the other room and cleared his throat. "What time is it,   
P'uar?" 

She called out from the other room. "It's a little after one.   
It starts at two, so get dressed! We don't want to be late." 

He let out a sigh and got dressed. "Do I really want to go? Do   
I really want to watch them parade around like they're better than   
us? Like normal?" He sighed once more and turned toward the full   
length mirror attached to his closet door. Instead of seeing a   
strong, fearless warrior, the image projected back to him was of an   
old man; salt and pepper hair falling over watery dark eyes; his once   
smooth face, save a few scars, was now streaked with new scars, the   
deep crevices that came with age. "I'm too old for this, P'uar." 

The small feline floated into the bedroom, and glanced into   
the mirror, looking over Yamucha's shoulder. "You're only in your   
late fifties, Cha-chan." He gave her a look. "Okay, early sixties. But   
that's not very old." She turned him toward her, and fiddled with his   
bowtie. "And they are not better than anyone else. They may act   
like it, but they are far from it." She smirked a little. 

He smirked right back and shook his head, batting her paws   
away. "P'uar, you're a goof." He sucked in his breath and posed.   
"How do I look?" 

"Breathtaking as usual, Cha-chan." She smiled, but then let   
out a snort. "But you still can't dress yourself worth a zenni." She   
pointed down at his feet. "You have two different colored socks on." 

He let out the breath he was holding, and visibly sagged. "I   
know, I know." He turned towards his dresser to fix the sock   
problem. "What would I do without you, P'uar?" 

She snorted again and floated out of the room. "Die. Now,   
hurry up and get ready. We don't want to be late for the event of   
the century." 

"Event of the century? Don't you mean millennium? The way   
they've been carrying on..." He trailed off and sighed. They had   
every right to be carrying on. It _was_ a big day, and he should be   
happy for them...he _is_ happy for them... 

He walked out into the living room, where P'uar was waiting for   
him. "You look lovely, P'uar-chan." She had a light purple bow around   
her neck, and diamond studs in her ears. 

She smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks, Cha-chan. Are you   
ready?" Her eyes belied another meaning to her simple question. 

He ignored her unspoken question. "As ready as I'll ever be.   
Do you have the present?" 

She nodded. "It's in the capsule on the table, next to the   
invitation. Remember, we can't get in without it." 

Yamucha snorted as he gathered his keys, the capsule and the   
invitation. He gave it a glare. "Another reason why I think this is a   
waste of my day. 'Invite only.' 'Black-tie only.' I'm surprised it   
doesn't say 'No gifts under three hundred zenni accepted.'" 

P'uar rolled her eyes and nudged him out the door. "You know   
it's just to keep the press and party crashers away. Bulma-san has   
gone through a lot to keep this as informal as possible." 

"Ha! Bulma might have, but Vejiita is going completely   
over-board." He snorted in contempt. "I would have thought it would   
have been switched around. Bulma usually is the one that goes   
bonkers over these type of things." 

"Can you really blame him, though? It is his daughter getting   
married." 

The two long-time friends pulled away from the curb in   
Yamucha's aircar. "You mean 'mated.' This is a 'Mating Ceremony,' not   
a 'Marriage Ceremony.'" He waved the invitation in the air. "Or at   
least that's what the invite says." 

P'uar smirked and shook her head. "I think Bulma let Vejiita   
have that one. She told me that he was having a hissy fit, and he   
wouldn't stop pouting until she put that on the wedding invitations.   
Something about Saiya-jiin tradition." 

The two chuckled a little, but then fell silent as they traveled   
through the streets to the church. Yamucha smirked a little to   
himself, an image of Bulma, her arms crossed in silent rage as Vejiita   
stomped his foot in rage over a title. 'But he's been stomping that   
foot for forever--Saiya-jiin no Oujisama, whatever.' 

His smirk faded, though, as he thought about her. Her anger   
was a righteous fury that could take any man down and send them   
crawling back to their mommies, bawling. And he knew this from   
personal experience, being the brunt of her furies on more than one   
occasion. But as violent as her temper could get, she could be as   
sweet as the most sugary candy then next moment. A soft smile   
creased his weathered features even more. As many times as her   
temper reared its ugly head, her soft, caring, passionate side   
revealed itself in private moments, known to only him. 

And now, only to Vejiita. 

He snapped out of his daydream when P'uar tugged on his   
jacket sleeve. "We're here, Yamucha." She gave him a weird look.   
"How can you drive and daydream at the same time?" 

He smirked at her and got out, straightening the horrid   
outfit, pressing out a few invisible wrinkles. "Pure talent, P'uar-chan.   
Pure talent." She rolled her eyes. 

"Yamucha-san!" 

He turned around and waved. "Kon' wa, Gohan! I thought you'd   
be inside already." 

Gohan, dressed to the nines in a black tuxedo that stretched   
across his muscular frame, a red rose attached to his buttonhole,   
walked hurriedly up the sidewalk. He smiled at the older male,   
extending his arm in greeting. He nodded to the small feline next to   
him. "Konban wa, P'uar-san. I have been inside. And out, and inside   
again..." 

Yamucha chuckled. "Errand boy, ne?" 

He rolled his eyes. "It seems like it. First I had to run to the   
store and get more pins for Pan-chan, then Goten spilled his drink on   
his boutonnière..." 

"Well, you can't blame him for being nervous, ne? He is   
becoming royalty." He rolled his eyes. 

Gohan mimicked him. "Whatever." 

"Good day, sir. Invitation, please." 

Yamucha waved to Gohan, who slipped in through a side door,   
and turned toward the male at the door of the church, and handed   
him the thick, creamy envelope. "Yamucha and P'uar." 

The man glanced at the card, and nodded. He reached   
underneath the stand he stood next to, and pulled out a boutonnière,   
this one a purple rose with some frilly weeds. "Friend of the Bride or   
the Groom?" He attached it to Yamucha's collar. 

He shrugged, and glanced at P'uar. "Bride's side, I guess." 

The maitre' d' nodded to another man, who led them down the aisle,   
and stopped at the second-from-the front pew. Yamucha glanced at   
the usher. "I really don't want to sit this close." 

The usher shrugged and handed him a program. "This is where   
family sits." He walked back up the aisle. 

P'uar and Yamucha exchanged a glance. "Family?" He   
wondered, and sat down. 

"Well, technically, you are, Cha-chan," P'uar thought out loud.   
"You are her god-father." He nodded silently and glanced around at   
the church. "Bulma didn't hold back on the decorations, did she?" 

The church was very lavish on its own. High vaulted ceilings,   
brightly-colored stained glass windows depicting different scenes let   
the sun shine through, causing little multi-colored flecks of light to   
dance over the silky cherry pews. Ribbons of blue, purple, and red   
were tied in bows on the walls. Flowers of the same colors were   
everywhere, tied up in large bouquets. A white wooden arch stood on   
the raised dais; red, blue, purple, and white roses were wound in   
intricate patterns, almost completely covering the waffling. Several   
tall candalabras stood on either side, their candles unlit. A guitar   
player sat on the side, strumming a soft tune to keep the guests   
occupied. 

"It's very beautiful," P'uar agreed. "Bulma has gone all out. I   
want to know, though, where she got blue roses." 

"Bulma probably invented the strain herself, knowing her."   
Yamucha smirked. He glanced up as an usher came up next to him,   
leading a beautiful female dressed in a light pink dress, the flowing   
material fluttering by her feet, into the pew across from him. 

"Konban wa, Videl." 

Videl turned toward him, a smile lighting her face. 

"Yamucha-san! It's good to see you." She waved the usher off and   
sat down next to him. "Hello, P'uar-san. I love your earrings!" 

"Thank you, Videl. How goes the preparations?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Well, Pan-chan is in the dress. Took her   
long enough, but she is. Bura had to threaten her with violent   
consequences if she didn't wear it." 

"That's a miracle in itself." Yamucha grinned. 

Videl shook her head. "I just don't understand what that girl   
has against dresses. It's not like she has to wear them every single   
day. This is a special occasion." She sighed exasperatedly. "Oh well.   
Bura-chan is beautiful, though. Goten-kun is going to faint when he   
sees her." 

The females shared a giggle. Yamucha just rolled his eyes.   
"Women." 

Gohan came up next to them. "They're almost ready to start.   
We should go sit down, Videl-chan." 

She nodded and stood. "I'll talk to you after the ceremony."   
Gohan nodded at them, and led his wife to her seat. 

The music stopped, and switched to a lilting melody. Everyone   
turned and watched as the two ushers came forward and lit the   
candles that surrounded the arch up front. After that was done,   
they stood together, with their backs to the audience, unrolled a   
sheet of stark-white rice paper, letting it fall down smoothly as they   
walked down the polished hardwood floor. 

First down the aisle was Goku and Chichi, linked arm in arm.   
Both looked completely calm, each with a small smile on their face.   
ChiChi was dressed in a long, deep red, sleeveless dress that trailed   
behind her. A strand of red and white roses was interwoven in her   
hair, and she held a small bouquet of red and whites roses, as well.   
Goku had on a tuxedo, and Yamucha admitted, looked really good on   
him. The material covered him well, accenting his muscular frame. A   
red rose was pinned to his lapel. His brown tail waved slowly behind   
him, the end the only indication of his nervousness, twitching   
erratically. They walked slowly and when they reached the first pew,   
Goku led ChiChi to her spot, and remained standing, Goku directly   
behind ChiChi. They faced the aisle once again. 

Yamucha whispered to P'uar. "I wonder how many times they   
had to practice that before Goku got it right." The small feline just   
rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the aisle. 

The next down the aisle was Bulma, on the arm of her father.   
Yamucha sucked in a breath. Bulma looked absolutely radiant. The   
sleeveless dress was of a silky navy blue material that pooled around   
her legs, and trailed behind her as she walked. Her lavender hair was   
done up in long, full curls that cascaded down her back; blue and   
white roses were woven among the strands, hiding the open skin her   
dress left uncovered. On her forehead rested a thin band of gold,   
molded into a 'V'. A deep blue stone was set in the middle, and the   
same stone glittered in her ears, around her neck, and on her fingers.   
She carried a bouquet of blue and white roses. 

When she walked by Yamucha, she gave him a wink, and   
mouthed a 'thank you for coming.' He swallowed hard and nodded in   
reply. They moved to the first pew in front of him, and remained   
standing as well, facing the aisle once again. 

Next came the attendants. Marron and Uub were first,   
Marron was dressed in purple, with a bouquet of purple and white   
roses, and Uub in black, with a red boutonnière. At the end of the   
aisle they parted company, and moved to stand on the lower step of   
the dais. 

Next was Trunks and Pan. Pan was, to everyone's complete   
amazement, in a dress. The same dress as Marron, dark purple. Her   
bouquet was slightly bigger, a mix of purple, red and white roses.   
Red, purple, and white roses were woven in her long black hair.   
Trunks was in a black tux, although his boutonnière was a pair of blue   
and red roses. On his forehead rested a thin 'V' of gold, deep blue   
stone at the point. A stone of blue glittered in one ear. His tail   
waved slowly behind him, accented with a ring; the same blue stone in   
its setting. When they came to the center of the aisle, they parted   
ways and stood next to Marron and Uub, only one step higher. 

Next was Goten. He walked alone down the aisle, a solemn look   
on his handsome features. The black tux fit him like a glove, making   
the red and purple boutonnière stand out even more. His tail, though,   
belied his feelings, like his father. It twitched erratically behind   
him, weaving in and out around his legs. He walked up the center of   
the aisle and stepped between the pair on each side, centering   
himself in the arch. He turned around and drew a cleansing breath.   
He glanced at Trunks, who gave him a reassuring smirk, and released   
the air. The music stopped and Goten began to sing. 

Yamucha blinked a few times. He glanced down at the program   
he held in his hands to see if this was scheduled. It was. There was   
a note saying that the song Goten sang was an ancient ritual, and part   
of the Mating Ceremony. It was the Call--it was supposed to tell of   
the first time he noticed her, his feelings for her, and reasons she   
should choose to be his Mate. He sang this song, hoping she would   
agree to be his Mate. If she agreed, she would answer in kind. It   
was sung in Saiya-jiin, but the words would not be translated, due to   
the personal nature of the song. 

Yamucha glanced up to watch Goten as he sang the guttural   
words. They sounded rough on the ears, but the melody softened   
them, giving them a beauty of their own. Goten's tenor soared across   
the vaulted ceiling, the result echoing his Call to his Mate. "I knew   
Goten had a voice on him, but this is incredible!" he whispered to   
P'uar, who had her eyes closed. 

"I can almost picture what he is saying." She opened her eyes,   
and sighed a little. "His love for her is very deep." The last notes   
fell away, and all was silent once more. 

The silence in the church was palpable, as everyone held their   
breath, waiting for the answer. Soon, a clear soprano lilted through   
the open doors in the back, sung in the same guttural Saiya-jiin. The   
notes rose and lowered in pitch, as Goten received his answer. 

She Agreed. 

When the last note fell away, the guitarist started up again, a   
flutist accompanying him. Everyone stood in anticipation for who was   
about to appear. They weren't disappointed. 

Bura stepped into view. 

She was radiant. Dressed in all white, the endless material   
that clung to her slender frame seemed to be a part of her as she   
walked down the aisle, her train trailed behind her, laced with blue,   
purple and white roses. A bouquet of same blue, purple, and white   
roses rested in the crook of one arm. She wore no veil, only the gold   
'V' arched over her forehead, blue stone glittering in the sunlight.   
Around her neck was a choker of the same blue stone, alternated by   
creamy white pearls, while a teardrop rested in the cleft of her   
cleavage. The same pattern decorated her ears and tail. Her skin   
seemed to radiate pure light as she walked down the aisle with her   
father, her brown furred tail wafting slowly behind her. 

Vejiita was completely decked out, as well. He was in a black   
tux, like all the other males, a blue boutonnière on his lapel. The gold   
'V' shone brightly against his rich black hair, angling perfectly against   
his widow's peak. That same blue stone was everywhere; in the   
center of the 'V', around his tail, and even in his ears--three blue   
studs lined one ear. His hair seemed to stand even taller as he   
proudly walked down the aisle with his daughter, his own tail waving   
slowly about, every once in awhile brushing against Bura's in   
affection. And the most noticeable change about the Prince was that   
he was smiling. Not that half smirk that is found on his face at   
moments, but a real, honest-to-goodness smile. Yamucha had to   
admit that it looked good on him. 

They reached the dais, and before they stepped up, Bulma   
joined the pair, accepting Vejiita's other arm. The three slowly   
walked up the stairs, and stopped; pausing before Goten, who had the   
most revered look on his features, his black eyes glued on his future   
Mate. The music stopped once more, and all was silent. 

Until a voice sounded out in the stillness, echoing in the high   
ceilings. "Please be seated." 

For the first time, Yamucha noticed the other person standing   
up on the dais. He looked really old and frail. He wore completely   
white robes, the only decoration was the large white hat trimmed in   
gold. He blinked a few times, and leaned toward P'uar when he   
realized who it was. "Is that the Pope?" 

She nodded. "Yes." 

"Why is the _Pope_ officiating this ceremony?" 

"Bulma said that the High Priestess of Vejiita-sei officiated   
Royal Ceremonies. But since she isn't alive anymore, they got the   
equivalent on Chikyuu." 

Yamucha blinked a few more times. "They got _The Pope_? How   
in the hell did he agree to that?" His eyebrows shot up when he   
realized something. "No one is even Catholic!" 

She hushed him with a glare. "Shut up, the Ceremony is   
continuing." 

The Pope continued. "Today is a day of union. Of two hearts,   
two souls, two minds, and two bodies, merging into one. One heart   
to beat in two bodies. One mind to think two thoughts. One soul   
to share for eternity. Who gives this man to this woman?" 

Goku spoke first in Saiya-go, his native tongue. "_I, Kakarotto,_   
_son of Bardocku, willingly, and with a clear heart, give Son Goten to_   
_Briefs Bura Vejiita, with my Mate's consent._" He repeated it so   
everyone else could understand. "I, Son Goku, willingly, and with a   
clear heart, give Son Goten to Briefs Bura Vejiita, with my wife's   
consent." 

The Pope nodded. "And who gives this woman to this man?" 

Vejiita spoke in Saiya-go, his head held high. "_I, Shichi no_   
_Vejiita no Ouji, willingly, and with a clear heart, give Briefs Bura_   
_Vejiita no Oujo to Son Goten, son of Kakarotto, with my Mate's_   
_consent._" He repeated. "I, Prince Vejiita the Seventh, willingly, and   
with a clear heart, give Princess Briefs Bura Vejiita to Son Goten,   
Son of Son Goku, with my wife's consent." 

Bulma kissed Bura on one cheek, and Vejiita did on the other.   
They stepped off the dais, and stood in the first pew. Goten reached   
out a hand, and Bura accepted it, pulling her toward him in the center   
of the arch. A flash of light erupted from their clasped hands. 

The Pope continued. "Do you accept each other? Do you   
promise to honor each other, for all your days? If so, respond with 'I   
do.'" 

Gazing into each other's eyes, they spoke in unison. "I do." 

"Now, please speak your vows." 

They released their hands and faced each other. Goten held   
up his left hand, palm facing up. "Bura, my heart is yours, for yours."   
He stared into her face, completely serious. 

Bura held out her left hand, palm facing down, hovering mere   
inches above his. Her azure eyes were locked onto his black ones.   
"Goten, your heart is mine, for mine." 

"My soul is yours, for yours." A bright light began to form   
in-between their palms. Yamucha glanced down at the program. That   
was mentioned as well. It warned that the light would get blinding as   
the Bond completely formed. 

"Your soul is mine, for mine." 

"My mind is yours, for yours." The light began to grow   
brighter, and pulse rapidly. 

"Your mind is mine, for mine." 

"My body is yours, for yours." 

"Your body is mine, for mine." And when Bura finished her   
vow, the light exploded, completely blinding the entire audience,   
Yamucha included. It receded quickly, and when he could see once   
more, the pair had their hands on each other's chests, resting over   
the other's heart, both glowed brightly. 

They spoke in unison: "Together, we are one. United in heart,   
soul, mind, and body. Separated, we are halved, and not complete   
without the other. The Bond is unbreakable, save Death. Nothing   
can come between the Bonded, for fear of Death itself." Their hands   
flashed once, and faded. 

The Pope moved forward, and studied the pair for a few   
moments. "I declare thee, Mated. Under the Father, Son, and Holy   
Ghost," he made the sign of the Cross, "may you have a life filled   
with joy, happiness, and love." He paused for a moment, and smiled.   
"Go ahead, young man, you can kiss her now." 

Goten blinked, and with a smirk spreading across his handsome   
features, pulled Bura into his embrace, and gave her the most   
passionate kiss he could muster. 

The audience erupted into applause for the newly-Mated   
couple, whoops and hollers echoing off the Cathedral ceilings. They   
separated and hand in hand, greeted the families and friends with   
hugs and kisses. Although, Goten only got a curt nod from Vejiita. 

When Goten and Bura came around to Yamucha and P'uar, Bura   
threw herself into Yamucha's arms. "Thank you for coming, Uncle   
Yamucha! It means a lot to me." She gave P'uar a hug as well. 

Goten shook his hand, a huge smile brightening his features.   
"Yeah, same here." 

"Well, congratulations, kids. I'm happy for the both of you."   
P'uar nodded in agreement. "So, where are you setting up camp?" 

"Mama will be giving us a capsule house for the moment, but   
we're looking at some property." Bura said. 

"Yeah, there's a few acres that I have had my eye on for   
awhile. And there is a perfect spot to build a house." 

Yamucha raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Build a house?" 

Both Goten and Bura nodded. "Yep. We're building one from   
scratch. B-chan designed it already, and we have all the material and   
stuff needed lined up." 

Bura's eyes were misty with happiness. "I can't wait to start   
decorating it!" 

"And it looks like it will be beautiful." Bulma added, stepping   
up to them. Bura just rolled her eyes at her mother. "Keep the line   
moving, sweetie. You two need to greet everyone else as well." 

Bura nodded and turned back to Yamucha. "You'll be at the   
reception, right?" 

He nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Bura smiled   
bright and waved, moving on to the next guest. She returned a   
moment later and pulled Goten away as well. 

"That girl will be the death of Goten, just wait and see. It's   
all sunshine and lollipops now, but just wait until she doesn't get her   
way, then boom!" Bulma smirked and shook her head. 

"Ah, they're good kids. They'll work out any problems they   
have in no time." Yamucha grinned. 

Bulma opened her arms and gave Yamucha a big hug, holding   
him tight to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a close hold as   
well. "I'm very glad you came, Yamucha. It means a lot to me, and   
well, Bura as well." They released each other simultaneously. 

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, Bulma. You know that." He   
gave her a warm smile. "But 'black-tie only'? I hate these monkey   
suits." He pulled at his collar for emphasis, giving her a grimace. 

She chuckled at the comparison. "Well, monkey suits for a   
monkey wedding, ne?" 

"I heard that, Onna." Vejiita stepped up to her, his permanent   
frown back in place. 

"You hear everything, Vejiita. You and those damn Saiya-jiin   
ears." Bulma just rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"Congratulations, Vejiita." Yamucha stuck out his hand in   
greeting. 

Vejiita glanced at it for a second, but then accepted the   
gesture. "Thank you." He pumped it once and released it   
immediately. Yamucha smirked inwardly. Same old Vejiita. 

"So, Bulma," Yamucha turned to the female. "What's with the   
different colors? Is there a significance?" 

She nodded. "Actually, there is. Red, blue, and purple are the   
colors in Vejiita's Royal Coat of Arms. The red is for Goten's side of the   
family, blue is Vejiita's color, and purple," she nodded to his   
boutonnière, "is for B-chan." She adjusted the bouquet of   
flowers in her arms. 

"Well, they are all beautiful, Bulma," P'uar complimented her.   
"Especially the blue roses. I've never seen them before." 

"And more than likely you never will." Vejiita snorted. "Since   
it is not a Chikyuu flower." 

"It isn't?" Yamucha was surprised. 

Bulma shook her head. "Actually, they aren't roses. Well, the   
blue ones aren't. They came from a planet that Vejiita had visited   
once, known for their many varieties of flowers. And this flower   
once grew on Vejiita-sei." 

"Neat." Yamucha was impressed. "You went 'out of this world'   
for your preparations, ne?" Bulma, Yamucha, and P'uar shared a laugh.   
Vejiita just grunted. 

"Come, we must greet the others." Vejiita pulled on Bulma's   
arm. 

She nodded. "Right. See you at the reception, Yamucha,   
P'uar." She wrapped her arm around Vejiita's offered elbow and   
continued down the aisle. Yamucha watched them go, noting Vejiita   
had wound his tail around Bulma's waist, bringing her closer to him. 

"Vejiita, wanting to greet people? He is in a good mood!" P'uar   
exclaimed in surprise. 

"Bulma told him that the sooner everyone is out of the church,   
the sooner he can eat." ChiChi said as she and Goku approached the   
pair. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged in greeting. 

"The reception is at Capsule Corp, right?" 

"Yep." Goku nodded in agreement. "Bulma said that they've   
built an entirely new banquet hall for the occasion." 

Yamucha shook his head. "The lengths Bulma has gone for one   
day..." 

"Well, she only has one daughter." ChiChi smiled. "It's an   
important day for all of us." She wiped away a large tear from the   
corner of her eye. "Now, all of my boys are gone!" 

Goku sighed and pulled her close, comforting her in his large   
arms. "It's okay, ChiChi. It's not like they're moving to another   
planet." Yamucha could tell that he's been through this situation   
more than once. 

"I know, I know. But why are they moving so far away?" she   
wailed into Goku's tuxedo jacket. 

"Goten mentioned some land. Where is it located?" 

"Well," Goku thought, "you know where East Towne is?" Yamucha   
nodded. "There's a large forest on a small island off the coast there.   
They're going to build there." 

Yamucha's eyes got wide. "An island? Is there anyone else on   
this island?" 

Goku shook his head. "Not that I know of." 

"Must be nice." Yamucha said wryly, shaking his own head in   
disbelief. 

"Oh, it is! There's a really nice lake near the spot where they   
are going to set up camp, with lots of fish." He gave him a smile and a   
wink. "And you know how much Bura-chan likes to fish." 

Yamucha rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. I bet she can't wait." 

ChiChi patted at her eyes, drying the tears. "It's clearing out   
in here. We need to get outside, Goku-saa." 

He nodded. "Okay, ChiChi." He gave Yamucha and P'uar a   
wave. "See you guys at the reception." They walked down the aisle   
and disappeared through the doors. 

Yamucha sighed, and turned to P'uar. "I guess we should take   
off as well, ne, P'uar?" 

The small feline nodded. "Sure, Cha-chan. You're driving." 

The pair walked down the aisle, saying hi and nodding to the   
other guests they knew. When they got outside, they watched as the   
entire wedding--mating--party was assembled for some pictures.   
Yamucha sighed softly as he watched Bulma take charge of everyone;   
arranging them in certain couples and patterns, getting the best   
poses as possible. 

Soon, they were done, and Goten scooped Bura up into his   
arms, and flaring his aura, leapt into the sky, leaving a blazing trail of   
white behind him. Trunks took off next, Pan in his arms; then Uub   
and Marron. Goku grabbed ChiChi, and last was Bulma and Vejiita. 

Although, it seemed like Bulma wasn't ready to go just yet, because   
she gave a yell of protest when Vejiita swooped her off her feet,   
launching into the air in one swift move. Yamucha gave a quiet little   
sigh as he watched the vapor trails fade. 

P'uar noticed this, and she frowned. "What's wrong, Yamucha?   
You've been sighing for a little while, now." 

He turned to his long-time companion and smiled a little.   
"Never mind, P'uar-chan. Just an old man thinking back to blissful   
days gone by." 

The cat frowned deeper. "Yamucha, tell me what's wrong." 

He ignored her and pulled his car capsule from his pocket.   
"It's nothing, P'uar. Just drop it." He threw it, letting it open up in   
the customary cloud of smoke. He got in the car, and started it up. 

P'uar's frown deepened even more, thinking about what he meant by his   
earlier comment. But she set it aside for the moment to think about later. She   
floated into the car and strapped herself in. They took off in a cloud of dust.__

_ ~*~_   
_ Lookin' back on the memories of_   
_ the dance we shared beneath the stars above._   
_ For a moment, all the world was right._   
_ How could I've known that you'd ever say 'good bye?'_   
_ ~*~_

Yamucha drove on in silence. He knew what P'uar was thinking.   
And she was right, to a certain extent. He was thinking about Bulma,   
and their past. How could he not on such a day like this? The   
consequences of his actions when he was a foolish walking hormone   
were slapping him in the face. And also giving him hugs and kisses. 

As the years went by, he often wondered what his life would   
have been like if he stuck to Bulma, and the love she offered him.   
But it wasn't like he was the one that broke it off. One morning he   
woke up, and she was...gone. Gone out of his life, gone out of his soul. 

He really didn't see it coming, either. At least, back then.   
He's had over thirty years to think about it, and dwell on it, mulling   
and combing through the circumstances with a fine tooth comb. At   
the time, he thought she was a bitch, leaving him so abruptly, without   
any warning to what was going through her mind and heart. But later,   
many years later, he realized it wasn't her fault for leaving, and   
giving up on him. He didn't deserve her patience, her understanding,   
her love for the crap and heartache he put her through. Even though   
he loved her, and she him, it was obvious that he didn't give his all to   
the relationship. At least not in the end. 

In the beginning, after the initial quest for the Dragonballs,   
when they first hooked up 'officially' as boyfriend and girlfriend,   
things were wonderful. Going out on dates, talking into the wee hours   
of the morning about everything and nothing, snuggling on the couch   
watching a cheesy comedy. During those time, they seemed to be   
made for each other, perfect halves that came together to be made   
whole. 

But then, the Saiya-jiin came. 

And his subsequent death. 

When he was resurrected by the Dragonballs, they   
immediately hooked back together, starting up again where things   
had been...interrupted. But it wasn't the same as before. Her   
adventures on Namek-sei had changed her--her adventures at   
Capsule Corp with Vejiita had changed her as well. 

Vejiita. Now there was a subject he detested for a _long_ time. 

The Saiya-jiin no Ouji was a pain in his side. And his back.   
And his head. And in his heart. Especially when he stole his blue   
haired vixen out from underneath his nose. Or at least that's what   
he thought when he found out she was pregnant. With Vejiita's child. 

Not his. 

But time moved on, and it did heal the wounds. Maybe not   
completely for awhile, but they did heal. But not without leaving   
some scarring on his heart. 

********* 

He pulled up to the front, and when they both got out of the   
car, he encapsulated it once again. "Ready to go inside, P'uar?" 

She stared at him for a moment, and slowly nodded. "Yes, but   
I want to powder my nose when we get inside." 

He chuckled, offering his arm to his friend. "You barely have   
a nose to powder, P'uar-chan." 

She sniffed, digging a claw into his forearm, which earned her   
a yelp. "Very funny, Cha-chan." 

When they entered the building, they were greeted by Gohan   
and Videl, who had just got there as well. "Is the wedding party   
here, yet, Gohan?" 

He shook his head. "Not yet. They stopped in a park to take   
more pictures." 

"Why didn't you go with them?" 

He shrugged. "Didn't need to." He then grinned slyly. "Didn't   
want to, either. I've done all the fancy poses before." He ducked   
with he sensed the punch aimed at him. "Well, it's true, Videl-chan.   
Your grandmother was just way too demanding about the pictures." 

"Well, I am the only grandchild, and since Mom wasn't around   
to be the worrying mother, Gamma decided she needed to fill that   
spot." Videl defended her relative. "Besides, you have to admit, she   
knew what she was doing. The pictures turned out beautiful." 

Gohan grinned and pulled Videl close with his tail, wrapping it   
around her waist. "That's because there was a beautiful woman in   
them." 

Videl blushed and pecked her husband on the cheek. "You're   
too sweet for your own good, Gohan. But thank you, anyway." She   
glanced around. "I need to powder my nose, I'll be right back." 

P'uar let go of Yamucha's arm. "I'll go with you, Videl." 

Both Gohan and Yamucha watched them disappear around a   
corner. "I swear females need to travel in packs." 

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Just look at the malls." He   
turned back to Yamucha. "Do you want to go sit down? We're   
blocking the entranceway." 

"Sure. The girls should be able to find us in there." The two   
males entered the banquet hall portion and chose a random table,   
seating themselves. A waiter immediately came up to them, asking if   
they wanted anything from the bar. Both gave their orders, and sat   
back. 

"Beautiful ceremony, ne?" Yamucha offered up. 

"Yes, it was." Gohan agreed. "Bura-chan made a beautiful   
bride." 

"She was very pretty. I was surprised by the Saiya-jiin   
rituals mixed in. Bulma had said it was going to be a combination, but   
I was really surprised on how well they fit. It added an original twist   
to the same old ceremony." 

Gohan nodded in agreement. "When Vejiita told us about the   
different parts of a Saiya-jiin Mating Ceremony, we were fairly   
surprised by how well most aspects would fit into the regular wedding   
ceremony. Although, we left out certain parts that the regular public   
wouldn't understand. Like the Marking and the Hunt." Yamucha   
chuckled. Bulma had mentioned some of the more...untraditional...   
parts of the Saiya-jiin Mating Ceremony. He agreed that the general   
public wouldn't react well to Goten and Bura tearing up each other's   
throats. 

Gohan smirked at a memory. "Goten was especially nervous   
about his singing. He didn't like the fact that it was a capella. He's   
used to singing with some sort of accompaniment behind him. But he   
was even more nervous that Bura-chan wouldn't answer his Call. He   
was sure that Vejiita would stop her from responding." 

Yamucha smirked. "I think he was threatened in that   
department by Bulma." Both laughed at the images that conjured up.   
They made idle chat until the girls found their way back to them,   
each having a drink in their hands. 

The four of them talked and gossiped until Gohan turned   
slightly. "They're here." The room erupted into a loud roar of   
applause and hollers as the newly-Mated couple entered waving, with   
the rest of the party following. Vejiita, though, looked extremely   
ticked off. 

Videl sighed. "I hope Vejiita-san didn't ruin those pictures   
with that sour face." She nodded toward the Dark Prince, who   
seemed impatient. 

P'uar shrugged her small shoulders. "Who knows. But   
Bura-chan had made him promise to behave today. She bribed him   
with a week of training sessions." She nodded at the looks of shock.   
Bura didn't really care for training--she did it occasionally, but not   
enough to keep Vejiita happy. 

The wedding/mating party gathered toward the front of the   
room. After everyone had calmed down, and it was relatively silent,   
Vejiita cleared his throat. "As it is customary with my people, I,   
being the highest ranking Saiya-jiin in attendance, am to give the   
blessing." He switched to Saiya-go. "May your life be blessed with   
good battle, good enemies, and good food. May the spawn of your   
Bond be strong and honorable. May your death be with honor and   
bloodshed." He tilted his head back and let loose a blood-curdling   
howl. And to the surprise of Yamucha, Gohan, Videl, and the rest of   
the Saiya-jiin, including Bulma and ChiChi, let loose their own echoing   
howls. 

Yamucha blinked a few times when the sound faded, and the   
party went to sit down at the head table. "What in the hell was that,   
Gohan?" 

The demi-Saiya-jiin grinned and rubbed the back of his head.   
"Um...well, Vejiita said a blessing, and, well, we howled." 

"I gathered that," he rubbed at his ears. 

Gohan shrugged his shoulders in apology. "When Vejiita   
howled, well, it was sort of instinct to respond. Sorry about not   
warning you." 

He waved his apology off. "That's okay. I should've expected   
something like that." He glanced up at the head table, where platter   
after platter was being brought out and set strategically in front of   
each Saiya-jiin. "Dinner's being served. What's on the menu?" 

A platter was set in front of them. Gohan reached out and   
grabbed a huge chunk of chicken, almost devouring it by the time it   
reached his plate. "Meat." 

Videl ignored his barbaric behavior. "Well, there are other   
entrees, as well. Waiters will be coming around to serve them, but   
there will be a lot of meat. Bulma thought it would be easier to do it   
this way." 

Yamucha stared at Gohan, who was wolfing down his fourth   
stack of ribs. "I...guess so." 

Dinner continued on rather quietly. Yamucha noticed there   
was no 'clinking of the glasses.' He figured that the pair of Saiya-jiin   
wouldn't even have heard them, they were concentrating too hard on   
eating. 

*** 

Soon, dinner was over, dessert was served; the most delicious   
chocolate confection Yamucha had ever tasted, and he wasn't one for   
the sugary sweets. The tables were getting cleared for the dance   
part of the evening. Videl and Gohan had left to go talk with his   
parents, and P'uar had floated away to talk with others, leaving   
Yamucha alone in his corner. He didn't mind. It gave him a chance to   
do some people watching. 

The couple of the evening, Bura and Goten, were talking with   
his parents, as well. Well, at least with ChiChi. Goku looked like he   
wanted to be somewhere else, and with his numerous glances out the   
window, it looked like he needed to work off the dinner he just ate.   
Goten got his father's attention, and jerked his head toward the   
window. Goku gave his son a rapid nod, and whispered something to   
ChiChi, who seemed really mad about what he said to her. But she   
sighed and nodded. Goku jumped up, and bolted out the door. Goten   
gave his new bride a long kiss, and was out the door after him, but   
not before gave Gohan a look. 

Gohan then stood and walked over to Vejiita and Trunks, who   
were talking with Bulma. After a few moments of conversing with   
them, Gohan walked out, Trunks and Vejiita followed immediately   
behind him. Yamucha smirked at the lost look Bulma had on her face.   
He waved at her, and she gave him a grateful look, moving over to   
where he sat. 

She fell down into the chair with a loud sigh. "What's going   
on, Bulma? Where are all they guys going?" 

She let out another sigh. "Where do you think? They're   
having a 'quick spar.'" She rolled her eyes. "I knew they were going   
to have to work fighting in at some time today." 

"They're going to go spar, now?" Yamucha wasn't all too   
surprised. _They were Saiya-jiin._

"Yes. Although, if they get this out of the way, maybe they'll   
be a little calmer later this evening." She grinned at him. 

Yamucha nodded. "Goku looked really antsy before. He kept   
glancing out the window." He frowned a little. "They aren't going to   
come back all bloody, will they? They'll probably scare away all of the   
other guests." 

She shook her head. "I hope not. But they are going to   
change before they go fight, so at least their tuxes won't get   
destroyed." She shrugged. "Plus, I have a bag of senzu waiting in the   
wings." 

Yamucha let out a barrel laugh. "You definitely are prepared,   
aren't you, Bulma-chan?" 

She smirked and nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? I am   
Bulma, Mating Ceremony Planner, Extrordinaire!" She flung out her   
arm with a flair. 

Yamucha laughed even harder. "Whatever." He sighed and   
leaned back. "This has been a wonderful day so far, Bulma." He   
paused and smiled tenderly. "You are looking even more beautiful   
than ever." 

"Thank you, Yamucha," she blushed slightly under the praise.   
"I'm glad you came." She paused a moment, but then continued. "I   
thought you were going to bring a date? What was her name, Janna?" 

He shook his head. "I thought about it, but decided not to, I   
don't know her well enough to feel comfortable." He shrugged   
carelessly. "Oh well." 

Bulma gave him a look, but shrugged it off. "If you say so."   
She stood up and looked around. "I better go find Bura and see how   
she's doing." She leaned back down and pecked Yamucha on his cheek.   
"Dance with me later?" 

He nodded, looking into her deep blue eyes. "Of course. Tell   
Bura-chan to save me one, as well." Bulma nodded and left him alone   
once more.__

_ ~*~_   
_ And now, I'm glad I didn't know the way it all would end_   
_ The way it all would go._   
_ And our lives are better left to chance._   
_ I could have missed the pain, but I'd've had to miss the dance._   
_ ~*~_

After an hour or so, the Saiya-jiin males arrived back, looking   
a little scuffed up, but more relaxed. The impromptu spar was what   
they needed. Bulma went around to each of them, handing them a   
senzu and a towel, sending them into the bathroom. 

When they returned, definitely cleaner, the music had already   
started out, and some people were out on the floor, dancing to the   
catchy bubblegum-pop song that played. Trunks pulled Pan onto the   
floor and began to dance with her, swinging her around. Goten and   
Bura joined them, both getting into the groove of the upbeat tune. 

Yamucha looked around, seeing where the other Z senshi were   
located. Videl and ChiChi were trying to straighten out Goku, who   
seemed to have put the tux on completely backwards and upside   
down. Gohan was just shaking his head in amusement. He glanced   
around for Bulma and Vejiita, and caught, out of the corner of his   
eye, a flash of blue. He turned around, and saw a smirking Vejiita   
pulling a smiling Bulma into a dark corner. Yamucha shook his head   
and smirked as well. "Those darn kids..." 

To Yamucha, the night flew by, filled with dancing and   
laughing, reminiscing with Kuririn, who had came later with Juuhachi   
due to other commitments, and watching Goku's attempts to slow   
dance with ChiChi. He didn't do that bad, but he realized it was   
a lot easier to float a few inches above the floor and guide her around   
that way. To him, ChiChi didn't seem to mind being held in the arms   
of the most powerful senshi in the universe. 

The other couples seemed to do fine as well. Although,   
Yamucha noticed that Trunks and Pan seemed to be dancing rather   
close together during all of the slow dances. And Vejiita actually   
came out on the floor a couple times. Once, during the 'Daddy dance,'   
Bura had led the reluctant Vejiita out onto the floor. Yamucha   
couldn't tell if the short senshi felt self-conscious or not. He didn't   
let it show, leading Bura around the floor effortlessly. Although, he   
bestowed upon his daughter one of he most loving gazes Yamucha   
ever saw on the normally cold face of the Prince, save an occasional   
glance he saw over the years given to his Mate. He was happy for the   
Prince. Truly. 

And he did get his dance with Bura, a rousing polka. He swung   
the female Saiya-jiin around the floor, leading her around in giant   
circles. Both laughed the hardest they ever had, and when the dance   
was over, Bura laid a huge slobbery kiss on his cheek, reminiscent to   
the ones she used to give him as a child.__

_ ~*~_   
_ Holdin' you, I've held everything._   
_ For a moment, wasn't I the King?_   
_ But if I'd only known how the king would fall,_   
_ Hey, who's to say, you know, I might have changed it all._   
_ ~*~_

And close to the end of the night, he saw Bulma sitting at a   
table, watching Trunks dance closely with Pan. He moved up behind   
her, and leaned into her ear, whispering, "I think you might have   
another Mating Ceremony to organize in the near future." 

She jumped slightly, glancing up at him. "Hm?" She smiled   
back at the pair. "Maybe. It looks like it, doesn't it?" 

Yamucha held out his hand. "Do I get this dance, my fair   
lady?" 

She smiled mischievously and laid her own on his palm. He   
helped her up. "Of course, Lord Yamucha. I was wondering when you   
would fill my dance card." 

He led her out onto the floor, and held her in his arms. "I   
tried at many an occasion, my Lady Bulma, but you kept getting   
spirited away from under me." They smiled at each other. 

Bulma rested her head on Yamucha's shoulder and sighed.   
"You are definitely a better dancer than Vejiita, Yamucha." She   
glanced up, looking around for a certain dark haired Prince. "But   
don't tell him I said that." She gave him a wink. 

He winked back. "My lips are sealed, my Lady." They twirled   
around for awhile, and Yamucha caught out of the corner of his eye,   
Vejiita watching them on the dance floor. They locked eyes, and   
after a moment of intense staring, Vejiita broke contact, and nodded   
once, turning away from the floor. 

Yamucha blinked a few times, and smiled. He thought to   
himself, _You deserve her, Vejiita. The two of you were meant for_   
_each other. I realized that a long time ago. I hope you have many_   
_more happy years together._

"Are you even listening to me, Yamucha?" 

He glanced back down at the frowning female in his arms.   
"What? Sorry, Bulma." 

She rolled her eyes. "The song is over with, Yamucha." She   
teased him with a wink. "Who were you daydreaming about? Was it   
me? I know I still turn men's fancy. Why, just the other day, there   
was this young man in the grocery store who whistled at me. Well, he   
will never whistle again because Vejiita was with me and he just about   
tore out that poor man's throat..." 

Yamucha shook his head. "The two of you will never change,   
ne, Bulma-chan? Please, don't." He kissed her forehead. "I think I'm   
going to go home. These old bones can't handle staying up past ten   
anymore." 

She rolled her eyes at his comment, but nodded. "Okay. Take   
care, Yamucha." She pulled him into another big hug. "You need to   
stop by more often." 

He nodded. "Sure. I'm going to go tell Bura-chan good night   
as well. Take care, Bulma-chan." He gave her a final wave and left   
the floor, in search of his god-daughter. After saying his good-byes   
to her, her Mate, and any other Z senshi he spotted, he went outside.   
He didn't even bother pulling out his car, only leaping into the air to   
fly home naturally. 

Yamucha flew home at a rather sedated pace, enjoying the   
wind blowing across his face. He didn't fly all that often, preferring   
to move around like a normal human. Which he was. 

Arriving home, he let himself inside quietly. P'uar had left the   
reception earlier than he, and was asleep already. He undressed, glad   
to be rid of the confining tux. Slipping into a pair of light pajamas   
and then under the covers, he laid there for a moment, staring at the   
ceiling, thinking over the day's events. 

_ The ceremony was interesting, but nice. Definitely thought_   
_that some new 'evil incarnate' enemy, trying to take over the world or_   
_steal the Dragonballs, would bust through the door and ruin_   
_everything, knowing the Z Senshi. But everything went smoothly, and_   
_nothing went wrong. A pair of young people were Bonded, and by the_   
_looks of things at the reception, another pair was starting up. Ah,_   
_Young Love..._

Yamucha smiled and rolled over. Today was a day of   
beginnings, but it was also of endings. The end of the 'feud' between   
him and Vejiita. With that one nod, the Saiya-jiin no Ouji entrusted   
his Mate into the arms of another male; something unthought of from   
the overprotective Prince. 

It was also the end of the gnawing inside. He had thought he   
was completely over her a long time ago, but there was still a slight   
flicker of the old flame that burned. But tonight, it was snuffed out   
completely. And that felt good. 

Yamucha closed his eyes and dreamed. Not of a young, buxom,   
blue-haired vixen that danced her way into his heart so many years   
ago. Tonight, he dreamed of...well, an older version of a buxom,   
blue-haired vixen dancing contentedly in the arms of a flame-haired   
senshi. And that felt good, as well.__

_ ~*~_   
_ Yes, my life is better left to chance._   
_ I could have missed the pain, but I'd've had to miss the dance._   
_ ~*~_**__**

_So how was that? I know it was long, and quite involved, but this has been floating around in my head for some time...and to admit it, I'm kinda writer's blocked on 'Yosei.' *grin* Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.___

_Gie-chan._


End file.
